


Movie Night

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Established Polysmosh/OT6/OT8 Universe [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Flitz discover the joys of polyamorous relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this movie night plot bunny in my head for weeks and I finally got around to writing it.
> 
> Just general polysmosh fluff, because there isn't enough polysmosh on this site or anywhere for that matter!

“So how do you propose we ‘induct’ them?” Anthony mused over a bowl of cereal and almond milk, lazily raising his hands to throw some air quotes up.  
“I don’t know… Cuddly movie night? We could go out or stay in that way,” Mari replied from her position, almost curled up on a dining chair - no one knew quite how she managed that, actually - with a waffle on her plate in front of her.  
“‘S not a bad idea.” Ian nodded in agreement with Mari. He was sitting between Matt and David, who was sitting back in his chair with his hands behind his head.  
“We could use the movie room! I know it needs finishing but leave that to me,” Kalel spoke up, grinning over her oatmeal.  
“So it’s settled? Movie night?” Anthony asked, getting a round of nods in agreeance and small content noises from his partners seated around the table.

* * *

The last thing they’d expected when they’d come out to Wes as a polyamorous group was that he’d express interest in joining their ranks. After explaining that it wasn’t a case of them all ganging up on Mari and Kalel, (a common misconception,) or one or two people getting all the affection, he’d seemed even more interested than before. So, as most people do when they’re getting to know someone better, they all took Wes on dates; sometimes with all of them, sometimes with just one or two of them. They’d been fun, enjoyable nights or days out, and they actually spurred Flitz to want to go with them on their group nights out after he’d found out what was going on between them all.

That was all well and good, and Flitz didn’t seem to mind or care about their relationship at all - if anything he was more intrigued than disgusted or revolted by it. Wes and Matt especially spent a lot of time trying to explain it but it always ended with, “But I guess you won’t know unless you join in too,” accompanied by a playful nudge and wink. It took Flitz longer to get used to the idea of what amounted to dating eight people at once but once he had, he worked his way closer to everyone. First he started going on dates with just Wes or just Mari, or only going on their big group dates to get used to the idea, but once he had he made no secret of how loved and accepted the whole thing made him feel.

The relationship had started with Ian being an addition to Kalel and Anthony’s relationship and just grown from there, and it had become something of a tradition to ‘induct’ new people in various ways, from board games to a wild night out at a burlesque bar, they’d done all sorts to welcome new people into the fold. The idea was nice, they all thought - a way to make things official as it were.

* * *

Kalel found herself sitting on one of the large beanbags, hands covered in paint, when Mari had walked in to see the progress of their long set aside but never finished ‘movie room’, a room where they’d near enough carpeted the floor with mattresses, (fitting nine people on a couch was impossible at best,) and thrown a couple of huge beanbags in for good measure, though through business with work and college in Kalel’s case, it had sat unfinished for months, much to everyone’s chagrin and chants of ‘We’ll finish it this weekend, promise!’ from everyone.

Mari sat down on the same beanbag as Kalel and put her arm around the others’ shoulders, sighing happily.  
“It’s good to see this place finished, you’ve done such a good job babe,” Mari said softly, turning her head and pressing her face to Kalel’s hair. She smelled like paint and a hint of something sweeter.  
“I’m exhausted,” Kalel lamented, “tonight can’t come fast enough, I’m so ready to just put my feet up and force Anthony to rub them.” She laughed and leaned up to kiss Mari softly.  
“I bet you are.” Mari rubbed Kalel’s shoulder. “But it’s all worth it, we can finally use this room! Though I think I might take it over, it’s so nice in here.”

Elsewhere, Ian, Anthony and Joshua were all out getting groceries, buying out the snacks aisle in the supermarket while the girls put the finishing touches on the movie room with candles and artwork.  
“I don’t think we need any more popcorn.” Joven pulled a face at the two bags in the cart. “Can’t we get something else?”  
Anthony rolled his eyes affectionately and put his arm around Joven’s waist. He’d taken the longest to come around to the idea of more than him, Kalel and Ian, but once he had he was one of the most affectionate of the group, given chance.  
“We’ll get you something else, promise. Just grab what you want and we’ll get it.” Anthony grinned and patted Joven’s ass affectionately, after quickly checking that they were alone in the aisle.

Matt and David had been left to pick out movies to watch with the instructions to keep it lighthearted. So far they had a grand total of one idea, thanks to Adventure Time being on Netflix and being oh so tempting. Sprawled out on the sofa, they sat laughing and talking, David’s arm casually thrown around Matt’s waist.  
“Maybe we should actually try to pick out some movies,” Sohinki said with a sigh, reluctantly pulling away from the warm embrace. The smell of cooking spread through the house, thanks to the girls who were preparing vegan nachos and an assortment of other bitesize snacks for their night in.  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” David agreed, leaning forward and hitting pause on the episode of Adventure Time they’d been watching. “Any ideas? Should we just ask Kalel and Mari?”  
Matt laughed softly and shook his head. “I think we should.”

* * *

All Wes and Flitz had been given was instructions to show up at what was soon to become their new home at five PM, sharp. They’d gone and got lunch together and hung around downtown Los Angeles for a while before braving the traffic to get to their partners’ house.  
“I never thought I’d end up here,” Flitz said idly, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel of his car.  
“Hm? I guess I didn’t see either of us ending up here either, honestly. But it’s nice, right?” Wes looked over at Flitz and smiled, reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes.  
“Yeah, it’s pretty good. I just didn’t think when you came to me and told me you were dating seven people that I’d be the eighth one!” Flitz grinned back at Wes across the car. “We’re almost there, and only half an hour late.” He rolled his eyes.

When they got the door, the house was almost in darkness, save for the kitchen at the front of the house. Flitz rang the doorbell and rocked from foot to foot while he waited for someone to answer. Wes put his arm out and rested his hand on Flitz’s hip idly.  
“Hey!” Kalel said, pulling the door open. The house still smelled pleasantly of good food. “Come on in guys, we have a little surprise for you.”  
They followed Kalel, taking their shoes off as asked to before they got too far into the house. That would take some getting used to, Wes thought with a small smile.

“Shh, they’re here,” Flitz heard from the room to their left, nearly leaping back into the wall when the lights were flicked on by Kalel and a loud “SURPRISE!” echoed through the house. He laughed to let off his small fright, and Wes did the same thing, but it wasn’t long before they were enveloped in a large group hug, with everyone tacking on and fitting in where they could.

“We set this room aside as a movie space,” Anthony explained as he untangled himself from around Mari and David, “And we thought what better way than to christen it, than to have you two over for our first movie night with you two officially in our little group here.”  
“Aw, you guys…” Wes trailed off when Ian kissed him softly, then everyone was slowly pulling away and going back to their places on the mattresses. “Holy crap, this is really impressive!”  
“Thank Kalel for that, and don’t touch that left wall, it’s still wet,” Joven said, pointing out the white streak of paint on his sweatpants.

* * *

They sat through the one movie that Matt and David managed to pick before they were bickering affectionately over what the next one should be. Ian was sitting on one of the beanbags, idly rubbing Kalel’s foot, when he spoke up.  
“Hey, we could always play Super Smash Brothers?” A chorus of yeses, some louder than others, echoed through the room and, with a grin, Ian gently put Kalel’s foot down and stood up to get everyone’s DS’s for them.

There were more functional relationships and far more ‘normal’ ones, but not one of them cared about that. Sitting in that darkened room, leaning or lying against each other and playing Nintendo games together, they were all happy, content with their lot in life, even if it was one that many found strange.


End file.
